


「all洋」CONQUEST🚗

by kvine



Category: all洋 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvine/pseuds/kvine





	「all洋」CONQUEST🚗

老板岳 学生凡 学生超 ×DJ洋  
称呼预警  
异物预警  
4p预警  
ooc

九里深的巷子里传来有些震耳的尖叫欢呼，想都不用想便知是李振洋在打碟

推门进去，扑鼻是一阵腥膻的性爱味道，舞池中形形色色的人们摆动腰胯，迫不及待的向他人展现自己娇媚的身姿，想以此来换取旖旎的一夜情

台上的人穿的诱惑，身子跟随节奏扭动，白净的手腕上带着一串佛珠，嘴里不断唱着在当下环境中性暗示满满的《征服》

钩子般的眼含情脉脉的扫过每一个人，连温软的感冒嗓也沾满了情欲

台下的人不断冲他抛媚眼儿，吹口哨，甚至有几个不识趣儿的上台去对他动手动脚，他娇嗔着躲开

店里的常客起着哄，不断喊着老板和另外两个学生的名字，岳明辉冲李振洋招招手，那人不情愿的踱步离开机子走到岳明辉身边，被他色情的顶了两下

“干嘛叫我下来啊，今天才唱了一首歌儿。”他有些气，坐在了离岳明辉稍远的卜凡怀里，长臂揽过李英超脖颈，与他交换一个湿润缠绵的吻

“我怎么今个儿才发现洋洋这么会勾人，人家几位客人初次来咱这店里就敢不顾店里规定上去摸你，感情洋洋这魅力真是不小啊。”岳明辉拿自己的外套给李振洋套上，那人虽面儿上百般推脱不愿，可是心里却乐得穿他的衣服嗅他气味

“爸爸、凡叔、超哥你们摸摸洋洋，洋洋下面都湿透了。”李振洋将脸依次放在几人手心讨好的蹭来蹭去，拉着他们的手向屁股洞里伸，李振洋脸上绒毛蹭得他们心里发痒

“骚货，屁股里的水儿都止不住了吧，这就回家用大鸡巴给你堵上。”岳明辉的手不轻不重拍打他的蜜穴，那里被刺激的立马猛然收缩，吸了岳明辉手指一下

“凡叔好棒…操得洋洋好爽……嗯啊~……超哥摸、摸摸洋洋的骚奶头……呜啊~……”

卜凡的鸡巴在李振洋紧致的穴内抽插，淫荡的肠壁不断欢迎他的到来。他们是后入式，李振洋扭着宽大肉感的臀部，想要屁股洞里的阴茎插的更深些，二人交合处不断涌现被拍打出的白沫。  
李振洋嘴里还吃着岳明辉的鸡巴，岳明辉按住他的头，在湿热的口腔内模仿性交的动作，李振洋的小舌时而舔硕大肉棒上的皱褶，时而绕着铃口打转，将那里冒出的液体尽数吞下。岳明辉阴部处的耻毛蹭的李振洋满脸都是亮晶晶的，色情的不行。  
他的手也不闲着，上下撸动着李英超与外表不符的粗壮阴茎，还不忘照顾后面的卵蛋，充血挺立的乳尖被李英超捏在指尖拉扯，连带着深粉色的乳晕也被又夹又拧，按耐不住的凌乱娇喘充在房间里乱窜

“凡凡叔叔再用力一点………呃啊~…洋洋肚肚里好满好涨……这里都是、都是凡凡叔叔的……大肉棒……呜啊……”小腹隆起，快要把他贯穿，来不及吞咽的涎水把床单浸湿一大片

岳明辉看他面色潮红可爱的紧，伸长胳膊将他小巧的下身握在手中，身体里的卜凡也对着他的敏感点撞击，爽得他只会发出淫叫

岳明辉还堵着他的铃口，眼看着顶端分泌的液体越来越多，也没有要松手的意思，李振洋瞪大了眼睛可怜巴巴的看着他：“爸爸…洋洋想射……让洋洋射……呜啊！……好、好不好嘛？”

“洋洋说说凡叔爸爸和超哥在对洋洋做什么呀？”岳明辉坏心眼的抠挖他铃口，李英超也加大了拉扯他奶尖的力度，屁股洞吸得更紧了，卜凡都差点被他夹射

“爸爸在抠洋洋的…洋洋的鸡巴………凡叔的肉棒在…在插洋洋的屁股洞………超哥在捏洋洋…呜…捏洋洋的骚奶头……”他晃着头，涎水随着他的摆动洒在几人的脸上

岳明辉奖励般用鸡巴拍拍他脸颊，又戳弄了下他的嘴角，松手让他射了

卜凡又在后穴冲刺几下，滚烫的精液顺着微微张开的穴口流出，李英超取下他手腕处的佛珠递给卜凡，卜凡心领神会的接过，塞进他屁股里

李振洋察觉后慌张的扭动身子，想将佛珠挤出去却不小心吃的更深，带着棱角的佛珠在肠内涌动，互相碰撞挤压肠壁，李振洋清晰的记住到每一个佛珠碾过穴肉的感觉，他求助般看向岳明辉想让他帮自己拿出来

“爸爸帮洋洋拿……啊啊~……拿出来……不要放……以后就不灵了……呜啊！……真的不可以。……拿出来………呜呜……嗯啊啊！…拿出来啊……拿出来……洋洋什么都做……”他胡乱的晃着屁股，努力收缩肠壁，那串手串却被拱到刁钻的敏感点位置，每动一下都会发出千回百转的媚叫

“乖洋洋，手串留在里面，爸爸进去操你怎么样？”岳明辉握着粗长的鸡巴在李振洋穴口浅戳

“不……手串要拿……呜~……拿出来..啊~！”李振洋快要被岳明辉磨疯了，想让身后盘满紫筋的东西狠狠钉在身体里，又碍于手串不能坐上去

“这样啊，那咱们不做了好不好？”岳明辉真把李振洋从怀里抱出去，作势要把他放在床角

“别！……洋洋做……爸爸进来~…………爸爸~……”小妖精攀住岳明辉的花臂，“爸爸”二字被他喊的千娇百媚

“手串还在里，爸爸想把它留在里面做，可洋洋不喜欢的话还是不做了。”岳明辉狡黠摇头，面上一片拒绝之色，却将手伸进李振洋后穴拉扯那串佛珠

“留、留着它……爸爸喜欢就留着它做……呜啊~……爸爸好大……洋洋吃不下……不行的……嗯啊~！……怎么突然就、就进来了……呃啊~……”  
李振洋被岳明辉重新钉在怀里，原本这个姿势插得就深，岳明辉阴茎又大，里面又还有串佛珠，把李振洋的屁股洞塞得满满的，隆起的小腹还能看出那些东西的轮廓

“洋洋的骚穴好痛痛………要超哥亲亲……”妖精向李英超张开双臂，李英超立马用舌齿研磨他丰厚的肉唇，亲完后妖精的唇肿了一大圈儿，亮晶晶的

“洋洋宝贝儿，你凡叔接电话去了，先给超哥口一管儿。”他握着同样粗大的性器轻轻拍打李振洋脸颊，李振洋用红肿的唇瓣碰了碰李英超的龟头，算是和它打个招呼后，整根被吞入口中

李振洋在后穴极致的快感下已经射了一次，而两张小嘴里的岳明辉和李英超仍旧硬挺，一时间竟急出了眼泪，李英超见不得他哭，恋恋不舍的冲刺几下后射在李振洋嘴里，看那人后结滚动尽数吞咽下肚

身子里的岳明辉也加快了速度，反复顶弄花芯和g点，和他一起射了，手串也取出来待在他手上  
李英超拍了拍他夹紧精液的屁股将自己送入，又将人摆成跪趴式，清楚感觉到大鸡巴在体内旋转的李振洋发出一声悲鸣，平日里就这个小崽子欺负他的花样儿最多，大眼珠子一转就能想出让他腰和屁股疼好几天的点子

“洋洋不是在台上唱的很好么，现在给超哥来两句儿听听！”李英超狠狠撞击他的臀瓣，双手捏上他的乳尖，岳明辉也不闲着，拉着刚打完电话的卜凡一起在他身上吸吮吻痕

“不、不要……好羞耻的……”李振洋死死的闭着嘴，李英超将阴茎抽离，穴内的媚肉尽最大努力挽留他却也是没什么用，拔出时发出“啵”的一声，岳明辉留下的精液跟着流出一部分，菊穴空虚至极的李振洋摇晃着屁股，看起来被欺负惨了

“洋洋唱不唱？不唱的话超哥可就生气不操洋洋了？”李英超在他奶头上狠狠地扭了一把，他立马发出高昂的呻吟

“呜呜呜……洋洋唱……超哥不要生气……”李振洋抹抹眼泪又清清嗓子唱起来，李英超却这时候一插到底，次次冲向花芯顶的李振洋声音猛的拔高，哪还说的上是有调儿

“就这样……啊啊~！……被你征服~……就这样被、被你征服…………就..这样被你征.....征服……就这样……”

他嘴里还“尽职尽责”的吐着被顶弄得零碎不堪的字音

岳明辉和卜凡对视一眼后一起亲上他强撑着的胳膊窝，李振洋被亲的酥麻，一下子就卸了力，上身软绵绵的趴在床上，屁股仍然挺得老高，李英超在里面作威作福

李振洋知趣儿的可着一句“就这样被你征服”千回百转的唱，娇媚的声音让卜凡和岳明辉停止种吻痕而一起对他上下其手，李英超看着被自己“征服”的小妖精喜欢得不行，加紧了往里插，阴囊拍在妖精挺翘的臀部啪啪作响，像是要把他们也塞进李振洋屁股一样，滚烫的精液在李振洋射了两次后也交代在里面

岳明辉在李英超阴茎旁加了根手指，李英超意识到岳明辉要玩儿什么，挪挪身子给他腾了个位置

岳明辉进去的时候李振洋感觉括约肌都被撕碎了，本来吃下一根已是勉强，双龙可是真真儿的要了他的命

“啊啊啊痛！……不可以的啊！……出去！……洋洋会坏掉……会坏掉啊！……呜呜……痛啊！……”

岳明辉和李英超没有继续动作，停下等着李振洋慢慢适应，卜凡伸手摸上李振洋的乳尖揉捏，又用口腔包裹住他小巧的性器，想让他转移注意

没一会儿李振洋便适应，在卜凡嘴里射了一回后让身后的两人动动

岳明辉和李英超错开时间操他，两根肉棒之间还有摩擦的快感，一根肉棒上去另一根就下来，时不时的两根肉棒还会一齐上下，卜凡的舌也伸进他马眼，嗦他鸡巴，前后冲天的快感李振洋实在受不住，只会发出淫叫

“啊啊啊……快……太快了……嗯啊啊……哈啊……不行了……啊啊~……”

李振洋抱着卜凡的鸡巴放进自己嘴里，小舌舔棒棒糖一样绕着大鸡巴打转，他们又一起射了一次，李英超从李振洋后穴退出来，让卜凡进去接着操李振洋

李振洋听话的撅高屁股，粉嫩的小穴夹着一根鸡巴在艳邀卜凡，他嘴里被塞进了李英超的阴茎，被操得爽时连叫声都发不出，只能急促的喘息，鼻息间全是李英超的性器味道

又过了几十分钟，三人一起在李振洋上下的两张小嘴里射了，他将上面小嘴里的精液吞下，还舔舔嘴角，还用手死死将臀瓣靠拢夹紧括约肌，努力不让精液流出来

李英超伸出手指搅动带出他后穴的精液递到李振洋眼前，他二话不说拉着李英超手指就舔的干干净净

三个人看他实在是累的不行，清理后就把李振洋圈在他们中间睡了

宝贝儿们，等着洋哥明早儿醒了再操你们！  
这是李振洋看着身侧三个美男最真实的想法，至于谁操谁，还重要吗？


End file.
